


After the Show

by LlyaAegi



Category: 2PM (Band)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Short & Sweet, Yaoi, this is all just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-03-14 19:16:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3422528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LlyaAegi/pseuds/LlyaAegi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kim Minjun gets a surprise in his room after a solo concert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the Show

**Author's Note:**

> There really is no excuse for this short tiny one shot that my internet wifey inspired after a silly conversation last night. Because the JunBros give me all the feels. Because the two of them promoting in Japan is giving my inner fangirl the pervs. Just because.
> 
> It is just smut. I mean, that is basically all it is. *shrugs* Hope you enjoy it... ^^

Minjun hummed to himself as he stuck the keycard into the door slot. The concert had been wonderful, his ears still ringing from how loud the fans screamed his name. Khunnie had been to see him the night before, and Taec was coming tomorrow. But tonight, the Young Boys had chanted for him from the top box. Wooyoung and Chansung had waved their banners and shouted until the manager scolded them. But it was Junho that caught his eye, even from under the spotlights. It would always be Junho.

The door opened smoothly into his dimly lit hotel room. His bags were open with a few belongings spilling out, but the bed had been made, which meant that housekeeping had come by. He just hoped that they left his boxers this time. That last hotel, he mysteriously was missing a couple pairs.

“Still on that high?”

The voice startled him, there wasn't supposed to be anyone in here. Minjun whipped around to see his angelic demon resting on the bed. His blonde hair blended in with the white sheets, and he lounged in a plain shirt and jeans. But even then, he looked delicious. Lee Junho.

“I thought you were going back with the others?”

“So lost in your own tour, you can’t remember what everyone else is doing,” Junho teased. “Getting old, hyung.”

“What?” Minjun looked over at him while grabbing a clean set of clothes and wondering if Junho would still be there after he showered.

Junho chuckled. “Woo and Channie are on a plane. But I leave tomorrow for the next concert rehearsal. I am staying in this hotel too.”

“So…” Minjun let the words sink in. “You aren’t going anywhere tonight.”

It was less a question and more of an affirmation. Junho cocked a smirk, one corner of his mouth turning up. “That an invitation?”

“I am going to shower,” Minjun frowned at the teasing. “Do what you want.”

Minjun went off to the shower and Junho laughed quietly to himself and got comfortable on the fluffy sheets. There was nothing like teasing his hyung. Taec would tease back and Khun would only smile. Woo would just walk away, but Minjun was filled with this quiet fire that flared up when the others picked on him. It was a source of unending entertainment for Junho.

As he waited for the other to wash off the stage lights and makeup, he heard the sultry voice. It started off soft and grew louder and more confident. Junho could drown in that sound forever. Most times, he found himself in competition with Minjun, but it was times like this, times when he just sat and listened that he realized there really was no comparison. Seeing him on stage, performing solo, Jun.K was a legend. It was where the man belonged more than the others.

“Jun. K! Jun. K!” Junho chanted his name as he walked out from the bathroom, and turned into the pillows to hide his laughter at his hyung’s flustered face.

“You brat,” Minjun threw the hand towel at Junho, which only made him laugh harder.

Junho was just adorable, half buried in the bed, laughing sweetly and staring. Minjun knew the towel that covered his lower half was just a little small and was glad for it. He combed through his hair and put lotion on, feeling Junho’s eyes on his skin. When he was set, he pulled the towel free and lay down comfortably on top of the blankets.

“You aren’t going to dress for bed?” Junho asked quietly, his voice going lower and his fingers creeping forward to barely brush along Minjun’s rib cage.

Minjun hummed softly, loving that feeling of electricity at Junho’s touch. “I am composing.” Suddenly he turned over and pinned Junho to the bed, straddling him. “Making sweet music is better done naked.”

Junho’s smile faded, replaced by lust, the intensity radiating from his eyes. It was the thing that Minjun loved the most. When Junho grew serious, he glowed, skin sparkling with passion, eyes focused on only that one thing. 

“You have no paper,” Junho whispered, hands running up Minjun’s chest and around his neck to play with the damp strands of hair.

Minjun pulled Junho’s shirt off and ran his nose along his sternum. “You are my paper.”

Helping to strip completely, Junho shivered at the feeling of the silk sheets underneath him. “You have no pen.”

Leaning over him on one arm, Minjun trailed his hand along Junho’s body, feeling the muscles tense beneath his fingers. He stared at Junho’s lips for a moment before taking what was already being offered. No resistance was given as Minjun slid his tongue in and tasted minty freshness.

“My tongue will do,” Minjun murmured and resumed their attack. 

It was then that Minjun realized. Junho had prepared for him. His blonde locks didn't have that usual crunch from too much product. His skin smelled sweet and felt like silk. And as Minjun reached down to fondle him, feeling Junho grow harder against his palm which only served to fuel his own passion, he realized that Junho had prepared himself.

“Naughty naughty Junho,” whispered Minjun, tongue moving away from those sinful lips down that smooth neck towards his chest to tease his nipples.

Junho smirked and then moaned as that tongue tortured him. “It excites you.”

Minjun couldn’t deny it. The thought that Junho wanted him enough to clean up for him was enticing. Like an offering to the gods, Junho was displayed before him. And like magic, the vixen pulled a bottle of lube from under the pillow. Minjun sat up and Junho followed, pushing him back a little.

Resting back on his hands, Minjun watched as Junho lay before him, stroking his cock and leaving soft kisses on the insides of his thighs. When Junho looked up at him, goose bumps rose up on his arms. Would this man ever stop affecting him like this? He hoped not.

Without warning, Junho swallowed him whole. Minjun swore loudly, one hand flying up to anchor in Junho’s hair while he fought to keep his hips still. Junho pulled up slowly, his tongue drawing circles, before plunging back down. Over and over, it was beautiful torture. Minjun’s head fell back when that tingling in his gut grew more intense.

“Junho,” he groaned. When the other looked up at him, lips still tight around his head, he almost lost it. But, with a sweet lick on the tip, Junho pulled away and moved forward to hover over Minjun.

“Hyung,” Junho smiled dangerously. Even worse than that damn pouting Junho was so good at, this smile only for him made Minjun’s heart speed up. Junho could feel it under his fingers, the thrumming that made him feel alive.

Taking a breath to calm himself so he wouldn’t explode on the spot, Minjun caressed Junho’s cheek. Leaning into his hand, Junho’s eyes fluttered closed at the warmth. He turned and kissed the palm.

“You were so amazing on stage tonight,” Junho said softly.

Those whispered words meant more to him than any ranking or award. Spoken honestly and oh so gently with that quiet fire behind it all, Minjun couldn’t handle it.

“Junho,” Minjun pulled him closer, “stop doing this to me.”

“Never,” he shook his head and lined himself over Minjun. “I want you.”

Hands filled with plump flesh, Minjun guided Junho down slowly, almost agonizingly so. Junho’s abs tensed and his chest heaved with the pressure. Mouth open and head tilted back to expose that milky flesh, Junho groaned and the sound went straight to Minjun’s aching member. Thrusting up a little harder, he buried himself as far as he could inside his smaller lover.

Junho trembled as he rose and fell over Minjun. Oxygen was hard to come by, his body filled to overflowing with that pleasure. Minjun’s hands ran along his body heating his spine and massaging his chest as his tongue drew notes over Junho’s throat. Junho could feel that written melody sink into his skin as he rocked over his love.

He wrapped his arms around Minjun, bringing them as close as possible. His erection pressed between their sweat slicked bodies, stroking slowly. Warm breath tickled his lips as they struggled to keep up with their desires.

“Sing to me,” Junho begged. Nothing brought him closer to that ecstasy like Minjun’s voice. Like chocolate, the unfamiliar melody dripped over his body, covering and caressing him.

Minjun felt how it affected Junho, feeling his body tighten everywhere and move faster, harder, fingers grappling for a better hold. Gripping his chin tightly, Minjun turned Junho head so he could press his lips right against his ear. The melody spun Junho’s head in circles and he slumped a little against Minjun, who used the opportunity to move them.

Flipping Junho onto his back, Minjun moved more powerful inside his heated sheath. Letting the muse work its magic, the unnamed melody wrapped around them, driving them on until Junho whimpered, adding a desperate harmony. It was coming. The much needed release boiled in his gut, waiting for those final thrusts to spill over.

The music died away at the end and Junho pulled Minjun’s lips to his neck. With their bodies so close together, Junho’s cock rubbed against Minjun’s abs, the definition adding stimulation. Junho let a beautifully loud moan escape and finally let go. Minjun closed his eyes against the pleasure of his orgasm, wet and warm and so completely satisfying. Junho’s release washed his torso and they continued to rock against each other, wanting the moment to last forever. 

Minjun hummed softly in Junho’s ear, tracing the shell with his tongue. Junho shivered and released a little more, pulling away when he couldn’t handle the overwhelming sensations any longer. It was Minjun’s turn to tease the other, but words escaped him. Junho lay there, skin glowing ethereally and Minjun licked his lips. He really was too beautiful.

“What?” Junho mumbled, feeling pleasantly exhausted.

“I like your hair,” Minjun said. “Matches the cum that is all over me right now.”

Junho burst out laughing and grabbed a pillow, flinging it at Minjun. “That is real romantic, hyung. You are gross.”

“Ya! Don’t throw things at your hyung. I will punish you if you are not careful.” Minjun leaned over Junho and nipped his shoulder.

“Mmm, tempting,” Junho teased back.

Minjun pulled Junho in against his chest. “Did you really like the concert?”

Junho turned around a little to leave a light kiss against his lips. “I did. And now you have to return the favor.”

“You mean wait in your hotel room to ravish you when you are done?”

“Sure,” Junho smiled, snuggling in further. “I plan on making you just as aroused as you made me. I had to sit down through half your concert or everyone would see how hard you made me.”

“I will get a good seat in the back,” Minjun promised.


End file.
